Harry Potter & A New Life
by rbkayz
Summary: AU&Post War,Harry is accidently transported to an alternate universe where he is 10 years old, he has a family and Neville is TBWL. How will a Shadow Mage, and war-torn Harry get accustomed to his New Life. A continuation to SilverAegis story


Chapter 1: Rebirth

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched throughout the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Hmm…?" Harry made a non intelligent noise while ignoring his bushy haired friend who was screeching at him to pointlessly study.

"Don't 'Hmm' me!" She screamed.

"Hmm…"

Hermione sighed.

Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort a few months ago, Harry had become withdrawn and silent. Many people died that very battle including his parent's last best friend: Remus Lupin. However it wasn't Remus that made Harry withdrawn, it was Ginny. Ginny had died that day also. It wasn't just any day either; it was the day that Harry had proposed to her, on Valentine's Day. Since then, Harry was afraid of getting close to people again. So many people wanted to be friends with him and his friendship with Ron went down hill. The fame of being the buddy of The Boy Who Lived was able to turn anyones head several notches. All three of the trio were quite powerful for their age, but Harry was even more powerful then possible. Because of his achievements and power, he was given the nickname like Dumbledore. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry was called, 'The Hero of Light.' It was magical binding contract when he was given with his Order of Merlin 1st class, which they neglected to tell him until he had already accepted his Order of Merlin.

He hated that title. He blamed it on Arthur Weasley, who was the Minister of Magic. He just waved it off and told him he should be proud of it. As for Ron and Hermione, as a trio, they were known as 'The Golden Three' by everyone.

Harry was lonely. He wasn't depressed, he knew he should continue living without any regret, but something told him in the near future something big was going to happen. Not sure if it would be bad or good, he nowadays always carried his trunk, broom, and sometimes his entire trust fund shrunken inside his pocket. While everything went back to normal, Harry couldn't, he would still wear his battle robes and have all his weapons on him hidden. Every year since he started at Hogwarts, something bad happened, so he was going to be prepared from now on.

Life with peace was odd. No Voldemort… no worries… nothing.

It was becoming annoying for Harry, as he had nothing to do. He already knew all the NEWT level material. He was tutored by Dumbledore, the Flamels, and several of the most advance and intelligent Order members during the times of war. He easily outclassed Hermione in knowledge and practical usage. Currently, he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and the Hogwarts, most eligible bachelor. Yet after Ginny, he refused to date any other people, he was afraid of feeling all that pain again.

"Harry…." Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm…?" Harry was writing inside his journal. He had always kept a journal with him for as long as he could remember, seeing as he never had a friend until he was 11. It wasn't just any journal either, he even wrote down some of the things he learned on it, and of course, no one could read it without his permission, Harry had enchanted the Journal.

"Would you please say something? It's been like this for the last few months!" Hermione yelled. She was finally starting to crack. Her best friend Harry Potter was just too silent for her tastes.

"Hmm…" Harry replied as he began writing about what had just happened recently. Since the Goblins that were sided with Voldemort during the war, the Wizard World's economy had went into danger zone and many people, like him took their money out of Gringrotts and had placed it inside a endless bag for safe keeping.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched again.

There were several minutes of silence… Hermione was about to start yelling again until Harry spoke up.

"Don't waste your breath, I just don't feel like talking." Harry said calmly.

"Harry! Gosh! You're talking! Oh my goodness, that's the first time I heard you speak outside of clubs and head boy duties!" She said mocking him to get him to yell or say something.

He didn't fall for it.

Another moment of silence…

She huffed and walked to her room in anger and was probably going to go talk to Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished his journal. After he was done, Harry left to perform his rounds around Hogwarts. As Head boy, his job was tiring. He had to admit, life was boring without any adventure or problems. Ron was now dating Hermione on and off even though Ron was unfaithful sometimes because of the fame went to his head, but Hermione was just forgiving as usual. It pissed him off that Hermione was so forgiving and Harry was treated as the one who should voice his opinion once those two were dating again. He was the one who should take up sides with who was right in the relationship, but Harry just ignored them and talked only when it was necessary.

During his rounds, he had caught several people kissing in a secluded corner or some people almost half dressed around the castle. Unlike most prefects and Head-boys, Harry didn't give detention unless they didn't listen to the warning he gave them, he just told them go back to their dorm or Filch would find them. When they do ignore him, he would then get annoyed and give them a week of detentions without a hint of pity. With his Marauders map, he had located every couple in the castle and would always break them up. He was known as the 'The Lone Snog Breaker.' As Head boy, Harry took his duties seriously, and all the teachers and students liked him as Head-boy, even though he was a bit harsh when he starts issuing punishment. Ron was of course jealous that Harry was Head-boy, but every-time Ron would show his distaste in jealous, he would be seeing himself in the Forbidden Forest with Filch for detention or being coldly ignored for the next few weeks. As for snogging and couples meeting up, nobody could use the Room of Requirement, Harry had locked that door and he had made sure of it. Only Dumbledore, the Flamels, or Professor Flitwick could unlock it.

After his rounds were done, Harry sat on a hill outside of Hogwarts. He was allowed to leave the castle whenever he wanted to… it wasn't like anyone could stop him anyway. He could travel through shadows with his Shadow Mage abilities. (1) While sitting under the stars, Harry began to ponder and organize his thoughts. After the final battle had ended, more then half the students in Slytherin were gone. When Harry killed Voldemort, he and everyone linked to him with the Dark Mark died. Snape was later killed because he shown his true colors after 6th year. And as for Draco Malfoy, Harry had killed him personally when he was seen trying to kill a Muggle family and joined the Death Eaters after he had dropped out of Hogwarts early.

When he began finish gathering his thoughts, he decided to go visit Ginny's grave again. At least once a week, he would always take the time to visit her. He remembered he was so excited at the thought of being married to the girl he loved, but now, life really wasn't fair being Harry Potter. Unlike most imaginary stories and romance novels, this one, did not have a happy ending.

He was alone, again.

Ginny was buried at Godric's Hollow where his parents were buried. Harry had requested it since he was engaged to her and had proposed to her that day in which she accepted. The Weasleys had made no rejection, they were happy that Harry had loved Ginny so much that he wanted her buried in the Potter cemetery.

Now standing in front of her grave, Harry had conjured hundreds of red roses around her grave. Harry made small talk to the tomb where his love lay.

After an hour of talking, Harry sat there and stared at the grave. He sighed to himself. He didn't cry, he learned from what Dumbledore told him, death is not just the end, it's just the start of another adventure. An adventure he wanted to accompany his dead fiancée with, not alone. After a few hours of silence he laid his head on her grave and looked up to the stars.

Noticing a shooting star burning in the night sky, he decided to try his luck and make a wish that he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. After a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep by the lake. If he would have looked at the sky again, he would have seen the shooting star explode into bright red-blue stars and when his broken time turner from the battle started to glow and started to spin backward and then vanished.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He looked around him and noticed something was different.

No… everything was different.

The grave that he had laid his head on was gone! The flowers that he left for the dead were gone also! What the hell happened? He quickly left the area where Ginny's grave was supposed to be and went to his parent grave right away. His eyes widened when he notice it wasn't there either! He remembered he left flowers for them and all the Potters that had died, but several of them were gone!

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to kill the person responsible in a painful way that even Voldemort would be proud of." Harry said very angrily.

Then he noticed his voice….it sounded like a little kid. Slowly but carefully he looked down at his body and noticed that he had shrunk!

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry shouted in shock.

After a 10 minutes of calming down and examining himself. He made a few conclusions.

He was shrunken into a child! Ginny and his parent's graves weren't here, so… the only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know. He still had all of his shrunken stuff. His clothes were too big for him, so he took out his wand and waved, immediately his clothes shrunk to fit his size. Funny, his magic was still at its highest extent even thought he was shrunken to a little kid. Finally having enough, he decided to talk to someone about this. His first thought was explore where he was!

Walking into town, he noticed he was still at Godric's Hollow's. When he began asking people questions while he was walking in town, the odd thing that happened was that the wizards and witches in the community weren't that surprised to see him, they even greeted him like they knew him. That wasn't odd because he was of course 'The Hero of Light' but what was odd was there wasn't any people asking for his autograph or people wondering why the-boy-who-lived became a 10 year old.

How strange…

Immediately he began walking off again, but before he could take several more steps someone tackled him and both of them fell to the ground. On instinct, he had almost drawn out his daggers, but he had suddenly remembered that he killed all the death eaters and no one would attack him in broad day light in a wizard town.

Unless it was a Death Eater's family member who was hell bent on revenge…

"Ouch! Hey! You should watch where you're…" Harry smile faded as his comment faded.

The person that tackled him and was now sitting on his chest was a nine or eight-years-old red-haired girl with green eyes that looked exactly like his mum.

"Harry! Where were you! Mummy and Daddy was searching all over for you! You know how worried we've been?" She said teary.

Harry was shocked. What the hell was this little girl talking about? Seeing that she was about to cry, he immediately hugged her and told her he was fine. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it felt right.

When he let her go, she gave him an odd look.

Harry shrugged and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine big bro, but where have you been? You've been missing since yesterday! Uncle Sirius and Remus…" But Harry didn't hear the rest.

He froze.

'Big Bro, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus?'

Just what the hell was going on?

"I'm fine, why don't we go back to our parents?" Harry explained calmly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going along with it. Maybe the girl in front of him needed medical help and she was involved in a world of dreams?

But that did not explain how she knew of Sirius and Remus…

"Ok!" She said excitedly while dragging him by his arm to the house where his parents once lived.

"Hey bro!" The red head said excitedly.

"Yes?" Harry said confused.

"Where did you get those cool robes? You look like one of those wizards in mom's history books that are about to go to war!" She said excited.

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure what to say.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

Harry was speechless. A girl that resembled his mum and calling him her brother still had not compute into his head.

"Harry!" A hysteric voice screamed.

Glomp!

Before he knew it, he was given a Hermione like hug by a red haired woman who was crying onto his shoulder. He heard multiple footsteps that were approaching.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Harry!" A bunch people called his name.

When the woman released him, what he saw made him freeze.

His mother… a older looking version of his mother…

'It can't be….' Harry thought to himself wildly.

Immediately he jumped back and got into a fighting hand stance. He didn't pull out any weapons, because he didn't like killing in front of children.

"Harry what?" The woman asked confused while tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the woman, but it sounded rich and healthy.

When Harry saw the person, he couldn't help but shout.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted seeing both of them looking at him strangely.

"Hey squirt, where have you been? And what are you doing?" Sirius asked giving him a strange look.

"Huh?" Harry noticed he was in a fighting stance aiming directly at the woman who looked like his mother.

The next person he saw he froze. It was his father… like his mother…? He to looked to be older…

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure. He couldn't feel any killing intent or anything dark from any of the strangers. Their aura had only showed love and kindness. So he didn't attack.

"Harry we been looking all over for you. You didn't come home yesterday!" His father yelled.

Harry was looking unsure what to do so he spoke softly.

"Sorry dad." Harry said in a low voice with shame in it. He didn't know what was going on, but he decided to play along.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked kindly.

"Harry… " The little girl spoke up.

"You never apologize." Lily said finished while looking shocked.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyway, let's go kid, you had us all worried." Sirius said calmly as he put his hand over his shoulder.

They all nodded and left to go back to Godric's Hollow. Harry went carefully. He was fully alert. He may not sense danger, but he was cautious. He didn't think anyone noticed, besides the nine-year-old red head. She looked like nothing was unusual.

"Hey squirt, you ok?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

When they approached the huge manor… Harry was feeling uneasy. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't when you're surrounded by 4 people that are suppose to be dead.

"We found Harry!" Remus shouted.

Harry heard people cheered from another room. There was some rumbling until they were now in front of him. Harry thought he was seeing things. It was obvious that the people in front of him were his brothers and sisters, supposedly. What else he saw were what must be Sirius' children and wife, a woman he had never heard or seen before.

He just gave them a blank look and analyzed each of them. He wasn't even paying attention while they were talking. He snapped out of it, when everyone left to go do some things and was left alone with his mother.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said checking his forehead.

"Errr…." Harry said unsure.

"And where did you get those robes? They must have been expensive! I know I didn't buy you that." She said wondering.

"Err… I bought it with the money I saved up." Harry said uncertain if it was the right answers or not. Thankfully it was because she turned around and went toward another room, it was the kitchen. Harry followed.

When he entered, he noticed how beautiful the home was. It was a nice family home. He felt somewhat happy. He didn't know why. As he sat on the chair, he watched his mother begin cooking, as he sat at the table thinking about everything.

After some crazy theories and thoughts, and it came to him.

He was in an Alternative Universe, and he was younger as well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak.

"Harry, what's wrong? Usually you would go play practice playing pranks or talking about Quidditch with Leon or Alex. You're awfully quiet." She said as she analyzed her son's expression.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear?" She responded while giving him an odd look.

He spoke in an embarrassing way.

"Can I hug you?" Harry asked.

She didn't know why he just asked that question, but she nodded. She was surprise when he just jumped up and hugged her. What she heard next made her smile and really appreciated her son's love.

"Mum…I… I love you so much." Harry cried for the first time in a long time. He broke down and sobbed onto her apron. She smelled so sweet. The warmth and love she was giving him in her arms made him so comfortable… he loved it.

"Shh…everything will be ok." She said unsure. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it. However something different about him, he was quiet, polite, and seemed like a dear to her. Normally her son would be loud, rash, rude, and she had to admit, annoying. Yet the person in her arms was different.

After a few moments, she released him and went back to cooking. Harry on the other hand just watched her the whole time. She saw him watching her, and sometimes he would look away embarrassed, but when she caught his green eyes staring at her; she would wink at him and giggle when she saw him flushing red and looking away. It reminded her of when she was back at Hogwarts when the guys would stare at her dreamily.

Harry on the other hand couldn't help but admire his mother. She cooked fluidly like him when he did it for the Dursleys. His mother was quite the beauty, he had to admit, she looked very beautiful compared the pictures he saw. For some reason, she looked somewhat like Ginny except for the eyes and his mother was much for filled out.

After an hour or so, everyone came down for lunch. Harry immediately sat by his mother. He didn't say anything, but listened to all the conversations that were going on. He quickly learned all his brothers and sister names from the small conversations, as well as Sirius' children's. Harry so far was the oldest from what he could tell, Sakura and Rosa were twins and both were red heads. Sakura had green eyes from their mother, and Rosa had brown like their dad. Leon had black hair like him, but brown eyes like his dad as well. Sylvia had black hair with green eyes. Little Lily, the youngest of the Potters had red hair and green eyes. She was a exact replica of his mother, but a mini-size.

Sirius children were a surprise. He learned that Sirius' wife's name was Amy. She was a half Japanese and half American Veela. (She helped Lily name her daughter Sakura because of her red hair.) Alex was the oldest of the Black family with his twin Yuna, who was a girl. Alex looked exactly like Sirius with black hair, blue eyes. Yuna on the other hand was like her mother. She had silver-blonde hair with bright silver blue eyes. Yuna is best friends with Sakura and Rosa since they were the same age. Amanda was a mixture; she had slight brown hair with a tint of black and blue eyes. Baby Eric had black hair, and blue eyes.

Lily and James

Harry- 10

Sakura- 9

Rosa- 9

Leon- 8

Sylvia- 4

Lily- 3

Sirius and Amy

Alex- 9

Yuna- 9

Amanda- 5

Eric- 2

Both families were funny. Everyone was making jokes and they all seemed to get along.. The girls were having girl talks, while the guys were talking about pranks, broomsticks, and Quidditch. His silence did not go un-noticed, but everyone just ignored it. They probably thought he wasn't feeling well, except for the adults.

Harry didn't need to hear it, but he assumed that Remus didn't have any children, because of his werewolf nature.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mom spoke to him.

"Harry, where were you yesterday?" Lily asked. A few people had stopped talking and began listening to hear his response.

Harry nervous being in the center of attention spoke quietly.

"I was just wondering around the graveyard, I was saying small prayers to the Potter family. You know, show respect to the dead. It's quite peaceful there."

The adults nodded and continued to chat, but Lily was giving him an odd look. Maybe she knew Legimency? No, Harry was a master Occulmencer who rivaled Dumbledore and even Voldemort couldn't penetrate his mental barriers without him noticing.

When lunch ended, Harry began to wander around the house until he found his room, which was pretty big. He had the latest Nimbus 2000. He laughed inwardly; he still had his Firebolt in his trunk, luckily he didn't forget it. Making up his mind on what to do, he went to the family library and started to read on history. He wanted to know what happened in this dimension.

What he learned shocked him. Harry's parents were never attacked during the 1st war. Voldemort attacked the Longbottoms first, and Neville became The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville's parents were not home during the attack, but his Aunt and Uncle who was there baby sitting him that day, did not survive the attack, and Neville was left with a lightning bolt scar. Harry on the other hand, he finally noticed while reading, he didn't have his scar anymore. He wondered if he still had his Parsel-tongue ability. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he conjured a wand-less snake and spoke.

"Hello…" Harry hissed.

"What is it that you desire master?" The silvery-red viper hissed.

Yeah, he still had his Parsel-tongue ability, which seemed odd. With a quick banishing charm, he went back to reading on some more history.

After he finished on what he had came to the library for… He had learned that after there was a mass clean out for the other Death Eaters, information was given from Karkaroff that Peter Pettigrew was also a Death Eater, he was quickly comprehended and nothing was mentioned about the Potter's after that. The history book mentioned that when Peter Pettigrew was captured, his punishment was for him to be given the Dementor's kiss. However, because of its cruelty, he was spared. He had earned three life sentences to Azkaban, and was still alive to this day.

How that weak pitiful bastard was able to live this long, he did not know…

It felt odd knowing who you're supposed to be, but were now someone else. Not that Harry didn't mind, he didn't like all that fame anyway. He had always wondered what life would have been like watching himself from another P.O.V. and now he had his chance. Harry smiled. Things were actually looking good for him. He didn't notice it was already late at night and past dinnertime already until there was a knock on the doorway. Looking around, he noticed it was his Mum, Dad, and Sirius. Closing the history book, Harry gave them a look that said 'Go ahead and speak.'

"Hey kid, you missed dinner." Sirius said as cheerful as usual. He was holding two-year-old Eric who gave him a sleepy gaze.

Harry nodded. For some reason, he didn't want to return back to his dimension now that he was living in a dimension where his parents survived. He still was uncomfortable with several people who were supposed to be dead talking to him.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh mum, nothing…just nothing…tired I guess." Harry said not meeting her eye.

"Harry? Is something wrong? You're acting funny, you had not playing a prank the entire day with Leon or Alex, and you've been studying in the library which is very unusual." Sirius said while holding 2 year old Eric.

"Sorry Sirius." Harry said turning back around. He couldn't look at them at the moment. He was in another dimension. He wondered if he would have to go home if they found who he truly was…

"Harry…what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh mum, nothing… just nothing… tired I guess." Harry said not meeting her eye.

"Harry? Something is wrong. You're acting funny, you haven't made any fun at your brother or sisters, you had not play a prank the entire day, you start calling Sirius without the Uncle prefix, and you've been studying in the library, which is very unusual. You never study." James said bluntly.

Harry had the shame to look guilty but had not said anything. He couldn't reveal to them who he was.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke.

"It's nothing. I just…need some space. Good night dad, mum, uncle Sirius, I love you all." Harry said quietly while leaving the room with several books in hand.

After he left, Sirius looked at James and Lily.

"You know, the way he speaks, he sounded like he's about to die or leave." Sirius said confused.

"Sirius! Don't joke around like that!"

"Well he is about to go Hogwarts mate." James replied ignoring his wife's comment.

Lily went silent. She was equally confused.

Before Harry went to bed, he began to work out. He noticed this body was healthy and all, but it had little muscle. So he decided to start buffing up, he needed to get in strong shape so he could become as strong as he was when he fought Voldemort. He promised himself that he would help Neville defeat the Dark Lord. What he read in the History book amazed him. Voldemort wasn't even as powerful he was in his world. If this was true, he could defeat Voldemort quite easily, but what of the Prophecy?

"I'll think of that later."

Putting that thought away, he went to sleep after his workout.

The next month at Godric's Hollow was fun. He loved every moment with his family. He had found a journal where the Harry Potter that Harry replaced was living. He read throughout the journal and began to understand his life so that he would not prevent suspicion. One day after he was done training early in the morning. He decided to do something nice for his family.

He always wanted to do something when he had his own family one day…one day when he married Ginny. He didn't even notice when his mum and sisters walked in on him when he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. (Before he cooked he had set off all of their alarms so that he could cook for them.) He learned that the girls all cooked breakfast with his mum… well their mum. He was a great cook thanks to the Dursleys. He had great practice and the Dursleys would always prefer Harry's food over his Aunt Petunia's. His cooking was to die for. Something even Mrs. Weasley praised and said he would be the perfect husband one day for Ginny. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father and his brothers run down stairs for breakfast. From what he saw at lunch yesterday, they ate a lot. When he turned around, he froze. His mother and his sisters were watching him with a smile. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a white apron that belonged to his mother.

"Well Harry, I never knew you knew how to cook." His sister Sakura said sweetly while eyeing the food hungrily.

Harry stuttered.

"Uhh… yeah I do… I've been practicing while you girls haven't been in the kitchen. I wanted to do something special for you girls since you always have to put up with us lazy guys." Harry said remembering what the journal had said. The old Harry wanted to do something nice for his family one day, so he was trying to learn how to cook, but the old Harry failed miserably.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek and murmured.

"I'm so proud of you Harry." Harry blushed while his sisters made girly comments. Most boys his age would have gagged from the comments they were making, but Harry took it as a compliment. He never had family commenting on his food before.

"Hey, what's that smell? It smells great! I knew I married you for a reason Lily!" James exclaimed while looking at the French-toast, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes when he entered the kitchen with Harry's other brother.

Lily giggled with her daughters when James kissed her.

"Sorry James, I wasn't the one cooking this time…" Lily said smiling.

"What? Then it must be my beautiful daughters!" James said eyeing them appraisingly.

"Err… Sorry dad, I hate to bust your bubble, but we didn't cook this." Rosa said smiling mischievously while winking at Harry.

"That's right, Harry cooked it." Sakura said munching on the food before anyone could taste it.

"What? Harry…? You cooked it? Wow, when did you learn how to…"

"Wow!" Sakura said shocked.

"Is it poisoned?" Leon asked.

"No you moron, its great! Sorry mum, no offense but Harry's food tastes a lot better." Sakura said open-mouthed.

"What? No way, your mum has the best cooking there is." That said, everyone started to munch, except for Harry who was watching his family. He anxiously glanced at all of them to see how they would take it. Everybody was shocked at the cooking.

"Say Harry…is there a potion to make it taste good?" Rosa asked while munching on the food hungrily.

"Honestly, it tastes really good bro." Sakura comment as she pulled began to eat her breakfast in a way Ron would eat his.

"Yeah!" Sylvia chirped.

"Yum!" Little Lily giggled.

"Wow, Harry you're a great cook, but mum's French toast is better." Leon said amazed at his brothers cooking.

James was just speechless. His son Harry's cooking was awesome. He hated to admit it, but it was way better then his wife's or the House elf's at Hogwarts. He just couldn't comment. He just continued eating.

Lily was speechless as well. She's started cooking ever since they got married, and she couldn't cook food this good. Just a while ago, the way Harry was moving in the kitchen was beautiful. He was moving fluidly with grace as if he had been doing it all his life.

"Harry, this is wonderful! Would you like to cook breakfast for now on?" His mother said excitedly.

Harry blushed at the comment while he was feeding little Lily.

"Honestly, it was just a one-time thing and…."

"Yeah." Sakura said sarcastically, "One time thing my butt!" She said annoyed that Harry didn't want to cook every morning.

"Sakura! Language! Harry you're cooking is way better then mine and…" His mother said softly but Harry interrupted.

"It's ok mom, I'll help you cook, but I won't cook all of it, I liked your cooking as well." Harry said, even though he never ate his mothers cooking yet. Yesterday afternoon they had sandwiches. That could hardly count as cooking.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"My sweet little boy, I'm sure the girls would go after you immediately when they find out you know how to cook. Just wait till you're older." Lily smiled.

Harry blushed.

Ding

What was that Harry? Are you cooking anything else?" Lily asked while everyone was giving him hungry looks.

Harry nodded in reply.

"It's chocolate, blue berry, and peanut butter cookies. Little snacks." Harry said casually while getting up to the table and heading to the oven.

"Cookies? But we don't have cookies!" Lily said surprised.

"Oh, that's because I made it from scratch." Harry said not noticing his family awed looks.

When he pulled it out of the oven, they could smell the freshly baked cookies. The moment he put it on the table to cool down they took it regardless of his warnings of hot food.

Lily was amazed, when you thought the breakfast he made was great, his cookies were to die for. She had never eaten peanut butter cookies before and she had to admit, it was great.

There were a lot of 'Wows' 'Cool' 'Tastes great!'

"Well Harry, I would appreciate if you started cooking for us for now on. No offense honey." James said kissing his wife's cheek.

Harry blushed again at the comments.

"Harry you're really good, how long have you been practicing?" Lily asked ignoring her husband's comment.

Everyone was listening. They all wanted to hear it from Harry.

"Well since I was 6 years old. I read in a book about how kids should show parents love by doing something special for them, so I decided to practice cooking!" Harry said making a little lie. Truthfully, he just said whatever the journal said. The journal was written pretty badly at the age of 6. He was shocked his mother just got up and hugged him fiercely. She had small tears running down her cheek.

"Oh Harry, my sweet baby boy is all growing up. And to think all this time, I thought you were just a trouble maker and a prank addict like your father!" She said through tears while ignoring her husband's 'Hey! I resent that!'

Harry gave her an awkward pat on the back and smiled brightly. He loved making his mum smile. It made him warm and gooey.

After everyone finished eating, Sirius came over at the end of breakfast with his kids. Harry knew they would be coming for breakfast; it said in the journal that Sirius would always come over at the end of breakfast and eat some. It said they were rival eaters of the Potters. Harry had to admit, they ate like Ron. When they started to eat, they were awed by the food.

"Merlin's beard, Lily this is great! Did you cook all of this with your daughters?" Sirius asked while his children were digging in as well.

Lily smiled and pointed it at Harry.

"Nope, it was Harry! He decided to show how much he loves us by cooking for us." Lily said looking fondly at a pink face Harry who was reading Hogwarts, A History.

"What? Wow Harry, you're not getting soft on your father and I, are you? You have better not stop doing pranks! You got to live up to… Ouch Lily!" Sirius said getting hit on the head by Harry's mum. Everyone laughed.

While everyone finished eating, everyone went to go handle their business while Harry was sitting in the living room reading about Hogwarts, A history. Who would have thought the book was so interesting? So far the only thing that changed was who The Boy Who Lived truly was and that Peter Pettigrew was captured.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him.

He instantly recognized the girl was Yuna, Sirius oldest daughter, and twin of Alex. From what the journal said, she had a huge crush on him, but the old Harry would laugh at her and make fun of her, which he didn't think it was funny whatsoever. He knew how it felt knowing to have a crush on someone and they make fun of you because of it. It was like how he was back at the Dursleys. Sirius wife was very traditional in the Japanese Arts. Harry had already seen Sirius wife wear a beautiful Kimono, it was a breathtaking traditional outfit. He could already imagine his mother possibly wearing it and definitely Ginny.

Oh yes… Ginny… (Drool…)

Harry went into a daze at the thought of Ginny in a Kimono….

"Hi Harry… your cooking was great, especially the blue berry and peanut butter muffins." She said shyly while looking at her feet.

"Thank you Yuna. I love cooking. I just always hid it from mum. Do you cook for your family?" Harry asked, being polite. He wanted to be nice to her, for all he knew, things would look for him if they became friends.

She gave him a surprised smile, usually he would act like a showoff, but her Harry was different now. She had noticed that he grew muscle since the last time she saw him. Without even thinking, she couldn't help but blurt out.

"You've been working out?" She asked while eyeing his see through white shirt. She was admiring all his muscles.

"Err… yes, I have, well… like I was saying… do you cook?" Harry asked again blushing at her comment. Even with a 17 year old mind, a 9 year old girl can still make him blush.

It was her time to blush.

"Sorry, I was off track, yes I like to cook, mum and grandma says it traditional for woman to cook while men should work." Yuna said shyly while looking into his eyes. He was a lot kinder to her then he had ever been. She liked it when Harry wasn't being a prat. He was so mature, for someone their age of course.

"Tradition? Oh yeah, I forgot, your grandma is Japanese. Well in my opinion, I think Japanese people are being unfair. I think men should cook to! Women are equal to us guys and we are not different, maybe different organs, but not attitude wise. When I get older, I want a wife to be herself, not some maid who has to do my every bidding. We're equal, so we all deserve respect and…" He shut up instantly when he was hugged firmly.

"Huh…?" Harry said in shock.

"Harry…" She said on his shoulder.

"Huh…?" Harry said again in shock, she just hugged him, and he didn't even know why.

"Harry that was the most respectful thing I had ever heard you say! You're really something Harry." Yuna said smiling at Harry sweetly. She was definitely falling for him now. She may be young, but she definitely liked Harry.

Her Harry…

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously while blushing.

"Yeah… well… err… uh huh." Harry stuttered. She was closing in on him…

(((o)))

Not so far away…

James, Sirius, Lily, Amy, and the children were eavesdropping on them. When they heard what Harry said, the girls 'Aww' and 'That's my brother' and 'You raised him well Lily.' It was like a cute children relationship. The mothers were smiling like mad, while James and Sirius were silent cheering. They were hoping that one of their children would marry each other one day and make them a real bonded family. They all knew Harry was a prat to her before, but now… they now all thought better of him. He changed, and it was a good change.

What they saw next made them smile even wider. Yuna was taking the initiative. She was going to kiss him! Everyone was silently cheering by the stairs. Yuna's brother Alex was grinning interestingly. Poor Little Lily didn't understand so she just yanked her mum's shirt while trying to ask what was going on.

Right before she was about to kiss him… the two was interrupted by a burst of green flames by the fireplace.

(((o)))

Right before Yuna could kiss Harry, the chimney flames burst green and out walked a confused Remus. Harry immediately took the time to jump away from Yuna and fell face forward while trying to get away. When he saw Remus who was giving them an odd look, Harry bolted up to his room. Yuna gave her god-father, her uncle Remus a glare. She was about to say something, but her parents that was hiding from the stairs spoke before she did.

"Damn it Moony! Why did you interrupt?" Sirius shouted while jumping around like a rapid dog.

"Remus Lupin! How could you?" Amy shouted equally annoyed as Lily Potter.

Remus just looked at them like they were crazy. He didn't know what was going on.

Yuna on the other hand…

"What? You guys were eavesdropping?" She shouted in horror.

Immediately some of them looked ashamed.

(((o)))

After that incident, Harry was avoiding Yuna like a plague. He inwardly wondered if it was Yuna's Veela nature that caused her to do that. Every time their mothers saw Yuna being avoided by a quick Harry, they gave Remus disapproving looks. When they explained to Remus, he smiled slyly and said. "I never thought James would have to start explaining to him the birds and the bees at ten years old."

Harry had not known that they were eavesdropping in the conversation earlier, but he did notice that the girls in the family and Sirius family were treating him even more kindly then usual which confused him. They were nice before, but they were now even nicer, if it was possible. He still avoided Yuna, but it didn't help that whenever she came, they were under the same house, so Harry either stayed in his room or went flying. He never flew when his family was out flying. He learned that in the journal that Harry was pathetic in flying, and he was too scared, but he would at least still try and practice for the sake of his family. It would look odd if his family saw him now, a pathetic flyer into one of the best suddenly.

When the day of his birthday approached, he was happy that they made a birthday party for him. He was happy. His mother and Ms. Black made some excellent cake. It wasn't a big party. Harry learned that he didn't have many friends either, only the Blacks and a few other children in Godric's Hollow. One thing was for sure. He had a lot of admirers at Godric's Hollow.

When Harry went swimming with his family that day, when he saw his mother in a revealing bathing suit, he turned bright red and turned away. Thank god no one saw. He was still a teenager in his mind, and because his mother just looked so beautiful, he couldn't help it. Even with several kids, she still looked young and gorgeous. His father, James did look as athletic as a swimmer, he was still an Auror. He heard that his father could have been a Quidditch Player, but he rejected the offer. There were Quidditch teams that were still asking him to join, but he refused. While they were swimming his mother commented on him.

"Harry… have you been working out?" His mother said looking at her eldest son in awe.

Everyone stared. Of course the girls already noticed. The guys had just realized it.

"Yeah, I've been working out lately, trying to increase my pace in Quidditch." Harry said shortly. "I want to join the Quidditch team if possible."

"You're flying the broom we got you Harry? I didn't think you would continue to fly. I thought you were afraid of heights." James said looking at his son. He wanted to see how Harry flew now that Harry wasn't afraid of heights.

"Yeah I'm flying the broom you got me. Thanks dad by the way. No, I'm not afraid of heights anymore. I learned to not fear it while flying. I want to live up to your reputation in Quidditch dad. I'm not so good, but I'm ok. It's not my thing." Harry lied.

James smiled. His son was so different these past several weeks. He had to admit, he liked his son's new personality. Except when he longer wanted to play pranks, but other then that, Harry was now everything he wanted from a son. He just hoped Harry would become a powerful wizard in the near future and that he would be more interested Quidditch like the rest of the family. He was so much like Lily as of late… it was scary.

How clueless his father was, when he did not know that Harry was already powerful and very interested in Quidditch.

Harry had to suppress his magic. He knew if he had a high magical input, Dumbledore would notice. So he hid it. His Magical suppressor was given to him by Nicholas Flamel so it could control his power so it wouldn't go out of control. However he knew the suppressor would one day break. It could only hold so much magical raw power, so every once in a while when the suppressor would reach his limit, he would go to a secluded area and blow off some of his magical power. (2) He didn't bother hiding his Occulmency shields. He didn't want to get caught off guard by Severus Snape or Dumbledore.

Later that night, Harry received an owl from Hogwarts. It was his invitation to Hogwarts. He faked jump for joy and told his parents. They were happy and smiling. Harry could tell it was strained. They didn't want Harry to leave the house. It was hard for parents to depart with their children. His mum stopped him late that night when he was to go to bed.

"Harry…" Lily said stopping him.

"Yes mum?" Harry smiled.

She smiled back and told him to sit on his bed.

He did so and watched her sat down next to him.

"Harry honey… I'm going to miss you." She said sniffing a little bit when she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you to mum." He said whispered to her back softly. Her voice was so beautiful.

"I know you will, but promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm not a trouble maker." Harry said simply.

"You use to be." She answered back while holding him dearly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud by studying hard and being the best in my class."

They were both quiet for a few minutes until Harry broke it.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear."

"Promise me… that you'll always love me and will never forget me." Harry said in a serious voice that made her look at him in shock.

"Harry… W-what?" She stuttered. She was confused. Why was Harry talking like he was about to die?

"It's just, when I come home… I want to be with you mum, always… with dad, Leon, Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and little Lily. I hate going to a place where I'll be alone." Harry said quietly. Honestly he was afraid that one day he might have to return back to his world. He noticed that his time-turner was missing but he no longer cared.

Since the day he had stepped into this world, he had loved every minute and moment of it.

'So that's why…' Lily thought.

"Harry…" She whispered, but Harry hushed her, and snuggled onto her and fell asleep.

She heard him say quietly.

"I will love you always mum, always... no matter what."

She smiled at her loving son. He was so strange and silent nowadays, and would read most of the time instead of playing pranks when James had offered to give him some tips and ideas. He was very caring and very protective over the family now. She would watch him while he played with Little Lily and Sylvia. Lily had now absolutely adored him. She liked him more then her father, James. The way he acted, he seemed older and mature for his age. She was amused at the thought of Harry having children of his own one day. She smiled at him and held him lovingly while falling asleep next to him.

Harry on the other hand, was happy. He was happy that he would now have a good family. The past two months was the happiest he had ever been and he loved every moment with them.


End file.
